


Executive Decision

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Connection [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne, the lead pastor of the Church of the Messiah, had been struggling with making a decision on a new staff member who would soon be taking over the executive pastor who died five or six years ago. Would this new pastor be woman or man? Find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne sighed. Her church, which was known as the Church of Messiah, had been struggling for several years. Since it was a big congregation, new people have been showing up, but that wasn't the issue of bringing more people to the Church. It involved the members of the staff. About five or six years ago, the Church of the Messiah lost their executive pastor due to an airplane crash while on his holiday.

Ever since then the Messiah staff members interviewed several people who were interested in taking the job, but none of them sound like the sort of person who would be perfect for the job, and they needed somebody new since she was the lead pastor Daphne was the one to choose who she liked and who she didn't. At least she had her staff help her on decisions, but it was taking a long time.

With her husband, Hank, he took charge of going to pay the minister who would be perfect for this sort of job. That had always been his job. The Church of the Messiah usually had the same amount of tithing and offerings of $5,000.00 every week. Last week, she gave out a message about connection. Today was Monday, which meant it was time to do more interviews.

One of the beliefs her church family wanted was nobody had to be single, widowed, or divorced to become a member of the Church. A lot of people they interviewed were in those categories, so this was why it was taking five to six years to find out what her Church family wanted in order to keep that belief, and all of those people couldn't try to change it around. Daphne didn't care to have a new executive pastor as a man or woman, and that answer seemed to come soon on who would join the staff. One thing Daphne didn't know this person who would fit perfectly for the job was a divorced woman with a family with a few children. Of course that was another thing on their beliefs list: children involved. Sooner of later this woman would be a member of the staff. And that meant this woman was to come in about three weeks. 'Oh, well,' Daphne thought to herself, 'I hope this search should come to an end soon.' It looked like she was right and that would put a smile on her face for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

At home, Carol Cline was in prayer that evening. She usually waited in the evening to talk to God, which was known as prayer. She tries her best to pray every single day, but that doesn’t happen often, but tonight was a good time to do so. All of her children were still at home, even if it meant Gregory and Destiny were able to live on their own.

All of the kids were in bed, so this was a good opportunity to pray to the Lord. She looked online and saw that a church in Milwaukee had been struggling to keep looking for a new pastor, so this was her chance to see if she could be the one to take over and have that church end its search. She saw that the Church had a good name to it, which was called the Church of the Messiah, and Carol liked that name.

She had no idea how long this Church had the job open, but she thought she could give that job a shot and see what would happen. She’d been talking to the Lord for almost twenty minutes when she heard God’s voice come alive.

“I hear your thoughts, Carol. I do see you want to help that Church out. They have been struggling for a while, but I have not yet opened a door to let them find the right person to take that job.”

“I understand, Father. I didn’t stay long enough on the Church’s website to have a look through to go look at the beliefs they had, but if I’m the right person, I’ll take what they give me.”

“All churches who worship me every week have different beliefs, Carol. I’m sure you already know that.”

“Yes, I do. And, besides, we both know I haven’t had anything at the moment.”

“Right. I’d like you to keep working on this prayer for a while longer, and I will be back once I give you the answer I have for you.”

“Makes sense. I’ll do my best to work more on this prayer.”

After she said that, the conversation with the Lord came to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

On that Friday before Sunday arrived, Daphne said, “Father, when would be the right time for the Church of the Messiah to end interviews to find the right executive pastor? You do know how long we have been searching, but I want to find the right person.”

God was listening to what Daphne had just said, so He arrived in on the conversation.

“Daphne, I do order you to end your search by the end of the next month or two. I already know who that person will be, but I will let that person to come to my House when the time is right. You will know when I will come back to let you know when to stop the search.”

Then the Lord left. Daphne was happy to know that He answered her prayer. She decided to read some Scripture about God’s order. So she turned to 2 Kings 20:1.

Some time later, Hezekiah became deathly sick. The prophet Isaiah son of Amoz paid him a visit and said, “Put your affairs in order; you’re about to die – you haven’t long to live.”

Next she flipped over to Jeremiah 31:36.

“If this ordered cosmos ever fell to pieces,  
fell into chaos before me.” – GOD’s Decree –  
“Then and only then might Israel fall apart and disappear as a nation before me.”

Next Daphne flipped over to 1 Cornithans 14:40.

Three things, then, to sum this up: When you speak forth God’s truth, speak your heart out. Don’t tell people how they should or shouldn’t pray when they’re praying in tongues that you don’t understand. Be courteous and considerate in everything.”

Everything Pastor Daphne just read was true. Next she wne to over to Colossians 2:5.

“I’m a long way off, true, and you may never lay eyes on me, I’m on your side, right beside you. I am delighted to hear of the careful and orderly ways you conduct your affairs, and impressed with the solid substance of your faith in Christ.

Last, Daphne flipped to Hebrews 5:10. She thought this was a good way to find out about the decision she was to make on ending the search.

While he lived on earth, anticipating death, Jesus cried out in pain and wept in sorrow as he offered up priestly prayers to God. Because he honored, God, God answered him. Though he was God’s Son, he learned trusting obedience by when he suffered, just as we do. Then, having arrived at the full stature of his maturity and having been announced by God as high priest in the order of Melchizedek he became the source of eternal salvation to all who believingly obey him.


	4. Chapter 4

That Sunday evening, Carol decided to talk to her children. Everyone was at the kitchen table since Carol and her children were having supper.

"You look like you have something to share with us, Mom," Morgan spoke up.

"You're right, sweetheart. I actually do have something to share."

"Spit it out, Mom," Gregory replied.

"Okay. I don't want to hear any complaining. You all know this house is on the market," Carol began.

"What does this announcement have to do with the real estate? That doesn't make any sense," Hunter said.

He had to agree with Morgan. Destiny didn't know what to say quite yet, so she was like her brothers and sisters.

"We're not getting that far yet, Morgan. For now this is something else," Carol said.

"Don't waste this evening stalling to tell us what your news is, Mom," Gregory told her.

"I'm not, but I do understand you all have school tomorrow. The news is there is a out in Milwaukee."

"There are a lot of churches out in Milwaukee, Mom. Please continue on what you wanted to share," Morgan said.

"All right. This church in Milwaukee is named the Church of the Messiah. I think that's a good name for a church. Well, I have this house on the market because of the Church."

"You still lost us, Mom. Of course that's a cool church name. Jesus had the title Messiah, so it does make sense for a Church," Destiny spoke up.

"Let me finish the announcement. The Church of the Messiah is struggling. They don't have any issues with the congregation or bringing money for tithing and offerings."

"Mom, if the Church isn't having any of those problems, why does it mean the house on the market have to do with the Church?" Hunter asked.

He hadn't been showing much interest in the Lord Almighty, but when he is on his own, he will quit being a religious person. He'd grown up in a Christian home, but still he had no choice of not attending church. Of course Carol and his brothers and sisters were the opposite. They were crazy about Jesus Christ.


	5. Chapter 5

Several months later, Daphne decided now was the perfect time to pray to the Lord.

"Father, I still haven't made up my mind on who I want to join the Church as executive pastor. You did tell me the last time I prayed to You, but I still do remember from that conversation You said You already know who the new minister would be so I can end this search. Tell me this person who is willing to help with the Church. In Your Name, Amen."

Today He heard Daphne's prayer, but sometimes He wouldn't come in on the prayer immediately, but like it says, God hears and answers our prayers, and she found out at this was very true. So about five to ten minutes later, God came in to tell Daphne she now can stop searching.

"Daphne, you already ended your pastor search. I will be happy to tell you who I picked out."

"And who is it? Somebody I talked to?" Daphne wanted to know.

"Yes, Daphne. The name of this person is Carol Cline. She has been praying to me about this. I think she would be perfect to hep with the Church.'

"Now the name sounds familiar. Isn't she the same person who is divorced?"

"Yes, you are correct. Even if you wanted a family involving marriage, the time it's going to be different. I pick who I want, married or not, so this is why I order you to try something different."

"But, Father, I don't think this Carol Cline would be perfect for the Church. We still want the perfect couple, married or not. You did say I should end the search. I'll tell You something, Father. How about if I give this family a trial run?"

"Sorry, Daphne. There will be none of that. I will let you go from there and if you don't like Mrs. Cline, I wouldn't be happy."

"Of course You wouldn't be happy, Father. I do want to keep You happy."

"If you want to keep me happy, keep this order without any trial runs. The Clines still have the house they are living now on sale so she will move here to take over."

"I think a trial run is a good idea, but since You didn't want that, I'm sorry I can't do that. Cecil was perfect, but he's already moved on."

"I would agree on Cecil, Daphne. Since he's out on a new mission, there is no need for him to come back. He is now in Africa to help out with the orphans."

"I do remember him mentioning that. How's he holding up?"

"Doing well. He's happy out there."

"Good to know."

"But Cecil was different, Daphne. He didn't need a trial run from you. If Cecil didn't need a trial run, and neither would Mrs. Cline. You aren't supposed to fire her. She's a keeper."

"What can she do for the Church, Father?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself."

After that, He vanished and it was the end of Daphne's prayer.


	6. Chapter 6

One Wednesday evening, Destiny asked Carol, “Mom, has anybody made an offer on the house?”

Carol and her children were eating supper when Destiny asked that question.

“We’ve had a few, Destiny, but from what I’ve heard, nobody wants the house, but I’m not sure what to do next.”

“When do we start packing for the move?” Hunter asked.

“I’m afraid I don’t have an answer to that question, Hunter. Only the Lord Almighty knows that answer. I sure hope God will let us know when the doors will shut for this place and open a new life for us at the Church of the Messiah.”

“Oh.”

Hunter didn’t say anything after that. It was Morgan’s turn to do the dishes that evening. Unlike some children, Morgan and her brothers and Destiny weren’t complainers. Carol and her children believed that complaining was a s in, but some people don’t seem to think so at all.

“Mom, are we the only people who think that complaining is a sin besides ourselves?” Gregory asked.

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Carol said truthfully.

“When can we start telling our friends about moving to Milwaukee?” Destiny asked.

“As soon as somebody wants to but this house. Like I already said earlier, only God knows when to tell us to take this house off of the market.”

And what Carol just said to her daughter was the truth.

“And only God knows which friends we will make when we first move to Milwaukee and we should have to make our decisions with that person for a friendship,” Morgan added.

“That’s right, Morgan. Besides, God is the only one who knows how long those friendships will last,” Hunter told his sister.

And he was correct also.

“Hunter’s right,” Gregory said.

None of his family seemed to notice he wasn’t showing anymore interest in religion. ‘At least Mom and the others will figure this out on their own when we first start attending that Messiah church that I no longer start coming to church any longer. Good luck, Mom,’ Hunter thought to himself. He didn’t want to say his thought out loud with the family.


	7. Chapter 7

This entire week, Daphne went through the Bible and see what the message would be for this Sunday. She flipped over to Job 42:7-17. Here's what she saw:

After GOD had finished addressing Job, he turned to Eliphaz the Temanite and said, "I've had it with you and your two friends. I'm fed up! You haven't been honest either with me or about me – not the way my friend Job has. So here's what you must do – Take seven bulls and seven rams, and go to my friend Job.

"Sacrifice a burnt offering on your own behalf. My friend Job will pray for you, and I will accept his prayer. He will ask me not to treat you as you deserve for talking nonsense about me, and for not being honest with me, as he has."

They did it. Eliphaz the Temanite, Bildad the Shuhite, and Zophar the Naamathite did what God commanded. And GOD accepted Job's prayer.

After Job had interceded for his friends, GOD restored his fortune – and then doubted it. All his brothers and sisters and friends came to his house and celebrated, They told him how sorry they were, and consolted him for all the trouble GOD had brought him. Each of them brought generous housewarming gifts.

GOD blessed Job's later life even more than his earlier life. He ended up with fourteen thousand sheep, six thousand camels, one thousand teams of oxen, and one thousand donkeys. He also had seven sons and three daughters. He named the first daughter Dove, the second, Cinnamon, and the third, Darkeyes. There was not a woman in that country as beautiful as Job's daughters. Their father treated them as equals with their brothers, providing the same inheritance.

Job lived on another 140 years, living to see his children and grandchildren – four generations of them! Then he did an old man, a full life.

When she finished reading those passages, she felt God was right there with her and told her this should be Sunday's message.

God told her, "Daphne, this Sunday you will doing a series on prayer."

Daphne did get the message.

'Do what the Lord says, Daph,' she thought to herself.

She did some more talking with God about the decision to choose on the executive pastor. She did think it made sense to pray about the new Cline family to join the Church of the Messiah. She hoped she made the right decision.


	8. Chapter 8

The very next day, Carol received a telephone call from their realtor. Her name was Tiffany Marsh. Tiffany recently sold her first house around the beginning of summer last year. She hoped to do this again with Carol's house. Tiffany called Carol to let her know that she was coming over immediately after lunch was over. Carol hadn't planned on going anywhere this afternoon, maybe to pick up the children.

Carol had been curious to what Tiffany had to say. Tiffany came right over at twelve – thirty. Carol didn't mind that Tiffany arrived at that time. She was just finishing the dishes when Tiffany rang the doorbell. Carol started to run the dishwasher before entering the living room. That's when she opened the door to let Tiffany inside.

"Good afternoon, Tiffany. Why don't you come on in?"

"Thank you, Carol."

Tiffany walked in after Carol shut the door after the realtor.

"So, why don't you tell me why you came over?"

"That's why I'm here, Carol. There are a couple of families who want your house. I met them a few times when I had those open house."

"And?" Carol asked.

Since Tiffany was more interested in having Carol and her children as clients and not a friend, Carol did learn Tiffany was a Mormon.

"Well, the answer is this. The families that are interested in buying this house, only one of them will decide to buy. I know we've had some offers since we put this house on the market, but I think it's time we take the house off the market."

What Carol had just heard was great news.

"Who is the family that wants to move in?" Carol asked with curiosity.

"How about sometime before Christmas?"

"All right. I'll tell the kids about this house. Do we know the name of the family?"

"Yes. The family has only three children and one dog and two cats."

Carol wasn't too surprised about how big that family was, including pets.

"Thank you for stopping by to tell me the good news, Tiffany. When are we going to take the house off the market?" Carol asked.

"Why don't we wait for a little while longer?"

"All right. I'll pass this on to the kids today if I can. Do I need to call my new church to let them know when the kids and I are moving?"

"If you want to, but you can always wait until later in the year to call," Tiffany said.

"Okay. The kids won't be very happy, but they don't have much of a choice."

"Right. Talk to you again soon."

"Sounds good, Carol."

That's when Tiffany unlocked the car doors and drove off.

"Father, Thank You for answering my prayer about selling the house. In Your Name, Amen."


	9. Chapter 9

So Daphne decided this was a perfect time to call the Cline family. Daphne didn’t know that the Lord Almighty answered Carol’s prayer about the house, so Carol decided to share that sort of news with Pastor Daphne and family. Pastor Daphne reminded herself today was a school day and made that telephone call to Carol. And she listened to the telephone ring a few times before Carol answered.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Carol. This is Pastor Daphne calling from the Church of the Messiah. I’ve been praying to the Lord about my decision to find the right person to come to my church for that job offer I’ve had open for so long. This is why I’m calling you.”

“I have some news for you as well. You can go first if you want to,” Carol told Daphne.

“I guess I will. I’ve been speaking with the references you put down for me. I know you are the right choice for the Church of the Messiah.”

“Are you finished yet?” Carol asked.

“Almost, but let me ask this question first.”

“Go right ahead. I’m listening,” Carol told Daphne.

“As from what I’ve heard with these conversations with your references, you might not have the experience to share the Lord’s message in front of the entire congregation. I think you will fit just fine. Here’s another question: How well are you with numbers?”

“I do okay, but I wouldn’t mind keeping track of the Church’s money.”

Daphne thought to herself Carol seemed to be the right person to take over the Church’s money as executive, but not pastor.

“When would you like to start?” Daphne asked, forgetting that Carol also had something to share.

“Am I going to share what O have with you or are there more questions?” Carol asked.

“I forgot you have some news as well, Carol. You can go ahead and tell me what you have.”

“All right. My news is that my jouse just sold and is now off the market. When would you expect me to start my first day at the Church?”

“That’s great news about your house, Carol. Have you told your family yet?” she asked, curious.

“Not yet. I was planning to share the news while having supper with the kids.”

“Are any of them old enough to live on their own?” Daphne asked.

“My son Gregory is. He’s nineteen right now, but he’s home for a while. He started college not too long ago. The other three are still living with me,” Carol answered.

“Your son is welcome to move here to Milwaukee with you, Carol. It’s up to him. He’s old enough to make his own decisions.”

“I’m sure he would want to see the new house and where the Church will be so he will know when he comes out to visit.”

“That’s a perfect decision, Carol. Do you know when you will be available to start your new job?”

“My realtor thought moving out of the house was a good idea and move to Milwaukee around Christmas. Do you think that plan sounds good to you?”

“Sure. Then you can start after New Year’s. This will give you plenty of time to spend with your friends before you decide when to start packing.”

“It was nice talking with you, Pastor. We shall keep in touch until then.”

They both said good – bye after the conversation. Carol wasn’t too sure how the kids would react to this news. That she would have to wait and find out.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now Sunday morning. Carol decided to tell her friends at her Church the house was now off the market. She and the kids arrived early. Carol always liked to leave early every Sunday so she could have some time with her friends she knew at the Church. Sure it was true Carol and her friends would miss one another, but they will keep in contact after Carol and her family moved away.

The service didn't start until nine, so Carol hung around with her friends until then. She thought this sort of news could wait a while longer to tell the pastor about the move. Carol spoke up so her friends could hear what she had to say.

They all looked at Carol. They figured she had something to share and Carol did.

"Ladies, I do have some news to share with every one of you. And this news has happened recently."

"What's that, Carol?" one of her friends asked.

Some of her friends from the Church worked with Carol, but there was always something new to share.

"The news happens to be that God answered my prayer about moving to that Church I mentioned out in Milwaukee."

"So that means God wanted to have you and the kids to move there to Milwaukee?"

"Yes. That's what God has in mind, but I can't answer your question why He wanted me to move there."

"How long has your house been on the market, Carol?" another friend asked.

"For a while now. I did have a chance to talk with the realtor and she thought it was time to take it off the market."

"So that means you sold the house?"

"Of course. My realtor is a Mormon, but she told me this is her first time selling houses."

"Wow. How many she sold?"

It was now Sunday morning. Carol decided to tell her friends at her Church the house was now off the market. She and the kids arrived early. Carol always liked to leave early every Sunday so she could have some time with her friends she knew at the Church. Sure it was true Carol and her friends would miss one another, but they will keep in contact after Carol and her family moved away.

The service didn't start until nine, so Carol hung around with her friends until then. She thought this sort of news could wait a while longer to tell the pastor about the move. Carol spoke up so her friends could hear what she had to say.

They all looked at Carol. They figured she had something to share and Carol did.

"Ladies, I do have some news to share with every one of you. And this news has happened recently."

"What's that, Carol?" one of her friends asked.

Some of her friends from the Church worked with Carol, but there was always something new to share.

"The news happens to be that God answered my prayer about moving to that Church I mentioned ou in Milwaukee."

"So that means God wanted to have you and the kids to move there to Milwaukee?"

"Yes. That's what God has in mind, but I can't answer your question why He wanted me to move there."

"How long has your house been on the market, Carol?" another friend asked.

"For a while now. I did have a chance to talk with the realtor and she thought it was time to take it off the market."

"So that means you sold the house?"

"Of course. My realtor is a Mormon, but she told me this is her first time selling houses."

"Wow. How many she sold?"

"My house is the very second she succeeded, and I know she's doing well so far with two houses that she sold. Of course she likes the job."

"Good for her."

"I know, girls. The kids aren't upset yet, but I'm sure they will when it gets closer to move."

Her friends understood what Carol just said. It happens all the time. Carol had been a member of her Church for several years and hated to leave since this was her Church family. She is forever meeting people every Sunday. Carol liked welcoming the guests at the Church, even if it means only one visit. As a Christian, you're supposed to be friendly, and that's what Carol believed.


	11. Chapter 11

At dinner that evening, Daphne told Hank about Carol.

"So this means this Cline woman have a trial run at the Church so we can see if she's good enough for the job?"

"I asked God about that, Hank. God told me we can't do a trial run. He did tell me we can't do trial runs, but Cecil was different. We can't bring Cecil back."

"Everyone moves on, Daphne. Cecil did a great job with the Church," Hank agreed.

"I really do miss him, though. I can tell you that for sure," Daphne told Hank.

"What's the name of this Cline woman?" Hank asked.

"Carol. She has two sons and two daughters," Daphne answered.

"Wow. I grew up with seven brothers and two sisters," Hank reminded her.

"I do remember you mentioning it a few times before."

"Yes."

Hank didn't have to mention again he was a Mormon while growing up, but almost thirteen years ago he left the Mormon Church and started believing in Jesus Christ when he and Daphne met for the first time.

"Does your mother know about this Cline woman?" Hank asked.

"Not yet. I'll tell her. From all of the stories we shared with her and Dad, she really loved Cecil and all he's done for the Church, but they got close to meeting each other when Cecil was on his way to Africa."

"Maybe your mother and father would like to start hearing about Mrs. Cline," Hank put in.

"They might, but let's see what happens," Daphne told her husband.

It was beginning to rain when she and Hank finished their prayer before eating.

"I would love to do a trial run, Hank, but like I already told you, God thought that there would be no trial run. I have to follow his orders."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom?"

"Yes, Gregory?" Carol asked, looking at her son.

"Can we move sooner than wait until Christmas?"

"That isn't up to us to decide when to move out to Milwaukee, Gregory. Only the Lord knows when we should pack up and move. We'll pray about that."

"Okay, Mom. I somehow think it makes sense to move before Christmas."

"You do have a good point, Gregory. I guess that means we would be celebrating with our new friends. I'll keep talking to the Almighty and the pastor at the Church and we'll go from there. How does that sound to you?" Carol asked.

"Okay with me, Mom. I'm sure you will tell Morgan, Hunter and Destiny."

"I plan to do that. At least we'll know when God's timing is right."

"You're right, Mom," Gregory agreed.

"How about we do this? We will keep this to ourselves and keep your sisters and brother. We all know we took the house off the market, but it does take time for the new family to pack their things in order to move into our house. I'm sure whoever is living in our new house will be doing the same as well."

"Got that right," Gregory agreed.

"Mom!" Carol and Gregory looked to see who was heading their way. It was Morgan. Her hair was in braids, he saw. Her long and thick hair looked like it had paint or something in it.

"What happened to your hair, Morgan?" Carol asked.

"Hunter and Destiny were painting. They asked me to post for them since they wanted to paint a picture with me in it. What can I do about my hair? No way am I going to school looking like this."

"That's understandable, Morgan. We'll come up with something to fix your hair. This happened to me too when I was your age, but it wasn't paint. It was fish and spaghetti sauce. I ended up going to school looking like that. And the rest is history."

"That sounded like a nightmare to me, Mom. What did you do about it?" Morgan asked.

Gregory left his mother and sister so they could decide what to do and solve the problem. He decided to see if Morgan's story was true. So he found out Hunter and Destiny down in the basement. That's where they decided to do activities like painting so the house wouldn't be messy.

He found her story true. Now Destiny and Hunter were painting each other. The basement was really messy. Since he wasn't involved, he could help clean up the mess.

"What are you doing?" Gregory asked.

"Painting. Where's Morgan? We need her back," Hunter told him.

"You won't be having Morgan back. She isn't very happy about what you did," Gregory told his younger sister and brother.

Then he left the basement and let Destiny and Hunter clean up the mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Like most people doing right now, Carol had been busy with her job and family, but a lot of Christmas didn't pay very much attention about religion anymore. That made Carol feel sad about that. On what everbody had said about their new house out in Milwaukee was true.

Ever since Tiffany's last visit here at the house, Carol had that prayer answered and now was praying for that new life out there in Milwaukee. Even busy as she was, she always found time to be with the Lord. In today's conversation, Carol figured that God opened that door in Milwaukee and shut this one.

"Father, after talking with Gregory about moving to the new church home in Milwaukee, I hope to do a good job on what Pastor Blake – Black and I talked about. I might do all right on money, but I am the last hope for that church. This is Your timing on what You want to do for the future. In Your Name, Amen."

Carol got up from her knees. She stretched for a while and did stretching exercises. Carol's prayer that day did make sense. She and her family always loved Christ and it would continue until the end of time. Carol had no idea on what the Church of the Messiah's history was, but whatever it was, it better be good like some others did.

Earlier the upcoming week, Carol heard a response from Christ.

"Carol, I've been listening to your prayers. It is true that my timing is now for your new home. We will give you enough time to pack everything up. I decided to agree with Gregory about the move. You have three months to pack up. Then I will guide you to the new church you will attend for your new future."

Carol had no idea that her son was right. She'll pass this news on later to the kids.


	14. Chapter 14

When Gregory, Hunter, Destiny and Morgan were in school the following week, Carol went to the church she and the kids went to. She felt now was the best time to tell her friends about the house in Milwaukee and packing up for the move.

"Carol, we weren't expecting you today," the pastor told her.

"I know, Pastor. This is why I came here."

"I do remember you were planning to sell that house of yours," he told her.

"It's not on the market. My realtor came by and said one of the families who had an offer on the house wanted to buy the house, which is good news for my kids and I."

"That's great, Carol," he replied.

"I did some thinking, but the children don't know yet, but I was planning to have a garage sale before the move to Milwaukee. I want the church to help me out on that," Carol told him.

"That's a great idea."

When he finished speaking, an idea came to mind.

"I just thought of something."

"What's that, Pastor?"

"Why don't we have the garage sale here at the church? I'm sure you have a lot of junk you and the kids don't use anymore."

"You're darn right. I do like your idea about doing it here."

"We could also have a bake sale," Carol added.

"We can do that. Maybe with the church's help, this could help you move to Milwaukee faster rather than waiting until Christmas."

"Gregory said the same thing," Carol told him.

"I believe you. We'll also be praying for your move," he said to Carol.

"I know. Gregory thinks it makes sense to move before the Christmas season."

"He's right. Let me talk about this with the staff and we'll talk about ideas for your garage sale."

"Thanks, Pastor. You're a good friend."

What Carol just said was true.


	15. Chapter 15

Once again Sunday came. Daphne decided to make an announcement about Carol's arrival to the Church.

"I have an announcement to make. Our hunt for another executive pastor has finally completed. This new person who will be joining this Church is a woman. She really didn't quite fit our beliefs, but God wanted us to choose this woman and her family to end the job search.

"I've had a few telephone conversations with the woman and her children, but I will get the chance to meet the children once they move here to Milwaukee. Here's what I told this woman:

"I told her about our church's beliefs, which meant you had to be involved with the Church as a married couple and have your children involved. This woman is named Carol Cline. She is a mother of four. I don't know many details about Mrs. Cline, but she seems friendly enough and is interested in joining this congregation," Daphne told the Church and its visitors and guests who were there with the members.

"So the Clines have officially sold their house, but it does make sense to give it enough time to pack up and move out to the new place here in Milwaukee. At least Mrs. Cline and her children could use a lot of our help to unpack the boxes and other things. I will mention this to Mrs. Cline once it's time for her to move here to Milwaukee.

"Please give Mrs. Cline and her family a chance to get used to us and her new home, so it will be a while until they get used to us and meet several of us, even if you are guests and visitors. As Christians, the Lord wants us all to be nice, but not everyone is friendly."

When she finished making her announcement to the congregation, the worship team began to play their first song of the service, which was 'Revelation Song.'

Worthy is the,

Lamb who was slain

Holy, Holy, is He

Sing a new song, to him who sits on

Heaven's mercy seat

Worthy is the,

Lamb who was slain

Holy, Holy, is He

Sing a new song, to him who sits on

Heaven's mercy seat

Holy, Holy, Holy

Is the Lord God Almighty

Who was, and is, and is to come

With all creation I sing:

Praise to the King of Kings!

You are my everything

And I will adore You...!

Yeah!

Clothed in rainbow, of living colors

Flashes of lightning, rolls of thunder

Blessing and power be

To You the Only Wise King,

Yeah

Filled with wonder,

Awestruck wonder

At the mention of Your Name

Jesus, Your Name is Power

Breath and Living water

Such a marvelous mystery

Come lift up His Name

To the King of Kings

We will adore You Lord

King of heaven and earth

King Jesus, King Jesus

Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya

Majesty, awestruck Honor

And power and strength and Dominion

To You Lord,

To the King of Kings

To the King of Kings


	16. Chapter 16

At breakfast the next morning, Destiny gave Carol her best eye contact since she wanted to ask Carol something, so she went ahead and did just that.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Destiny?"

"Since we just sold this house, does it tell us to pass word on to our friends?"

"You can do whatever you want, Destiny, even if it means too early and say we're moving to Milwaukee," Carol answered.

"Now I have my own question, Mom," Hunter said.

"What's that?" Carol asked.

"Once we start going to that Church you've been telling us, does that mean we'll be offical members?"

"Of course, Hunter. When you're a new member on the staff, the pastor can't give a new face like ours and do a trial run. The Church is not a courtroom," Carol answered.

"Duh. Hunter, whatever gave you such a stupid idea?" Morgan asked.

Hunter shrugged.

"I have no idea, Sis. Just a guess, that's all," Hunter replied.

"Oh, well. Now I have a question for you now, Mom. Did that Church give you that job as executive pastor?" Morgan asked.

"Yes and no. The pastor thought it made sense I didn't have training like she did for a role of a pastor, I'm in charge of the finances. So I got the job."

"Yea, Mom! At least it's better than no job at all," Gregory said, happy for his mother.

"That's right, Gregory. Finding a new job these days isn't easy," Carol told her olest son, "so that will help you when college starts."

"I believe and know it, Mom. When I do find something, I will take whoever wants me, even if the pay won't be much," Gregory replied.

"I'm glad you all like the news about my new role at the Church. I do okay with numbers, but I told the pastor that, but she took it anyway and let me have the job. The pastor at that Church in Milwaukee is a woman. I guess women can do that sort of job like a man would. She did mention to me the Church would be helping us unpack when we first move in, and we appreciate that sort of help. We'll keep praying until we move out there to feel safe with what God has in mind for our future," Carol said.

After that, Carol said nothing more.


	17. Chapter 17

Carol decided to tell her friends about her move to Milwaukee. Hunter, Gregory, Morgan and Destiny were going to do the same thing. Carol had the weekends off, so she was able to telephone them to let them know. The kids go to public school, so the kids could do that on their own. She called five friends to start off and work on doing more later.

When she talked with Pastor Daphne, she thought it made sense to have Gregory come out with her and the other siblings he had. At least Gregory could come out and see the new house so whenever he could come out from his time off from school to get familiar with.

And she decided to share that with the children. One of Carol's friends almost sounded like she was going to cry.

"Carol, you can't move away! I know times do change and people move on. You and the kids are friendly people and also loving and caring. You and your family have been involved with all of the events at your home church. I really can't picture you moving to another state."

"I do understand that. The kids and I will still come back to visit. Gregory might be nineteen, so he plans to come back here to visit old friends and neighbors," Carol replied,and then added, "and we will be joining is under the name of the Church of the Messiah. It is a big congregation is what the pastor mentioned, but I already figured it out on my own. It will give us some time to meet people and get to know them," Carol told her children.

"Got that right, Mom. At least God will help us in that direction. Only He knows who the first person we will meet at that church. Only God knows what our mission there for us. We're all nervous what our mission there for us. We're all nervous and scared about moving. I'm sure you're used to it by now," Morgan told her mother.

"That's for sure," Carol agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

Carol figured it wouldn't hurt to start looking for boxes now before moving day comes closer. She'd planned on asking the children to help look for boxes and get started on packing. Today wouldn't be good because it was pouring rain outside. The children weren't home. They were at their friends' houses. No need to call them up and ask to come back home and help out, so she ignored it.

Carol always liked i when rain came. She liked it and the rain smelled all nice and fresh. She figured it was time to start making some dinner. She wasn't so sure what to do yet, so now was a good time to do so right now. It also sounded like a good idea that she could have something for dessert tonight.

Everybody thinks Carol could've had the job as a baker, but she wasn't interested at all to do baking as a living. People thought that sounded like a good idea since Carol was really good at it. She kept saying she wasn't interested. She thought a job like that would be related to Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory since it had a lot of sweets.

She sighed. If she wanted to get started on coming up with ideas for dinner and dessert, now was the time to do just that. She left the window and headed for the kitchen. She decided she'd start off with dessert, but she had plenty of time to work on supper. She grabbed out a few cookbooks and see what the ideas could sound good, so she did.

She flipped through the books and found something for supper. Chinese food sounded like a good idea. She forgot she hadn't been grocery shopping recently, so she grabbed her purse, list and car keys and locked the door. Gregory, Destiny, Hunter and Morgan wouldn't be back until supper, so there was no need to leave a note if the children got home early and saw the house was dark.

Gregory was nineteen, so he could pick up his younger sisters and brothers. She was gone for about an hour and a half so there was plenty more time until the children come home. She was enjoying the quiet time alone for the day. Today Gregory had his own vehicle with him, so he could pick them up instead of her going back to town and do that. At least when Gregory starts college, they would go back to one car.

Once Carol came back home from buying groceries, she unpacked her things and got right to work. Carol thought it made sense that Destiny, Hunter, Gregory and Morgan test their sweet tooth for something different. As remembered, Gregory was really not a fan of sweets, but he never minded having a sweet tooth every once in a while.

Once she finished making brownies, she added some vanilla frosting, peaches, kiwi and carrots inside the brownies. At least it was something different. She knew for sure Gregory might like this mix of sugar and fruit. Once she put the timer on, she heard the front door open. That's when she turned around to see who it was.

It was Gregory with Hunter, Morgan and Destiny.

"I wasn't expecting you any time soon," Carol told her children.

"We didn't come up with any other ideas what else we can do, so here I am," Destiny said.

"You mean 'we,' Destiny," Morgan corrected her.

"Sorry."

"Happens," Hunter replied.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Morgan asked.

"We're having bean and rice casserole," Carol answered.

"We haven't had that yet, Mom. Is that something new?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, it's something new. I just put dessert in the oven, so dinner won't be ready for a while."

"What are we having for dessert?" Gregory asked.

"It's something you can figure out on your own," was all Carol had to say.

"You mean both dinner and dessert are both something new?" Destiny asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Moving day arrived. At least Carol came prepared ahead of time to find as many boxes as she could. Carol was somewhat between excited and nervous at the same time. She was told from Pastor Daphne the Church of the Messiah had two services. She grew up as a Methodist, but she didn’t miss being Methodist too much anymore.

She and her family were going to get a head start on driving to Milwaukee. She was still thankful that Gregory was able to help with the driving so she wouldn’t have to do all of it herself. She and Gregory agreed that Destiny and Morgan go with her and he could ride with Hunter so he could have some time with his brother.

Destiny was a year older than Gregory. Even though she is twenty, she doesn’t like driving very much. She hadn’t yet decided when she would go to college, and Carol didn’t want to rush her daughter. Destiny really never thought about what she would like to do in the future. Carol knew how Destiny feels because she was there herself once.

“Destiny,” Carol said to her daughter.

“Yes, Mom?”

“When Gregory leaves, you will have to help me drive your brother and sister around.”

“I know, Mom. I figured that one on my own,” Destiny replied.

“And that’s what I figured out on my own even before you asked me to.”

“Mom, what if the church members wouldn’t like us?” Hunter asked.

“Hunter, from what I’ve been told by the pastor that the church family are friendly people. There’s no need to think about that. What makes you think about that?” Carol asked.

“I don’t know. I do understand it takes time to adjust and meet the church members, but what if the other kids in the church don’t want to be our friends?”

“Hunter, of course it’ll be tough at first, but we do know one thing. Only the Lord knows who our friends at the church will be. Something with kids at your new school,” Carol told him.

Hunter did see Carol had a good point on God only knew who would love to have him and his family as friends in the future.

Hunter said nothing else. He decided now was a good time to hop in Gregory’s car and they would follow Carol and their sisters out to Milwaukee. Carol had the church’s telephone number and address that Daphne had given her over a telephone conversation they had before Carol started packing up the boxes with junk.

Destiny didn’t mind at all to switch seats with her mother so she could have some time off from driving for a while. They both agreed Carol would start out driving. Gregory didn’t get any directions from Carol, so he and Hunter were going to follow from behind Carol. Only Carol knew the directions to their new house and the Church of the Messiah. Everyone left their old neighborhood and never bothered looking back.

In the car, Gregory turned the radio on tso he and Hunter wouldn’t be chatting the entire way. The two brothers decided to wait for a while longer so they could talk. Gregory had the radio station on for country music. Even Hunter didn’t mind country music very often, but he figured now was a good time to listen to some of it.

“Gregory, I’ve been thinking,” Hunter said after twenty minutes of silence was over.

“What’s that?” Gregory asked.

“Will you promise not to tell Mom?”

“Why do I have to promise anything that wouldn’t involve Mom?”

“She get mad if I tell her this.”

“Go ahead and tell me. I’ll listen,” Gregory replied.

“I know I’m growing up in a Christian home, but I don’t like the Lord much like you do. That was was why I dropped out of the church,” Hunter told his older brother.

“God works in mysterious ways, Hunter. Mom wouldn’t be too disappointed if she found out you don’t like Christ much anymore. I don’t like hearing that sort of thing. Some of my friends don’t care about the Father themselves. I do understand where you are headed.”

“Promise not to let Mom find out from you?” Hunter asked.

“I can’t promise, Hunter. You and God will have to discuss it.”

What Hunter just heard Gregory tell him was true. Only God knows what the decisions we make, even if it means a wrong decisiond. Both brothers still had the radio station at country music. Right now they were listening to Vince Gill.


	20. Chapter 20

Carol, Destiny, Gregory, Hunter and Morgan were tired of sitting in the car, so it was time to stop and stretch for a while. Everyone felt a lot better after a few minutes of a break.

“Mom, while we’re here, is that all right with you I stop in the restroom and get more gast for the car?”

“Yes, Gregory,” Carol answered.

“Thank you.”

After he said that, he walked in.

“I think Gregory had a good idea, Mom,” Morgan agreed.

“That’s fine with me,” Carol told Morgan.

The clock in the car told Carol it was two o’clock that afternoon. Carol was adding more fuel in her car when Gregory returned.

“I’m back, Mom. Your tank getting empty like mine is?” Gregory asked as he saw Carol using the pump.

“I only had a quarter of a tank left, so now was a good idea to add more,” Carol answered.

“I’m nearing empty, so that’s why I spoke up,” Gregory told her as he began to load his car.

While he was in the gas station to pay for the gas, he decided now was a good idea to get a snack. He was feeling a little bit hungry, so that’s what he did. He didn’t have mich money left to buy a snack for his family, so he asked if they had a Twix bar since he didn’t see any. He thought to himself they were out of it.

“No, we don’t, young man. Why don’t you have a Hershey bar?” one of the ladies asked.

“Thank you.”

He looked around to see what other choices he had to pick out.

“You look like you’re a tourist here,” one of the ladies told Gregory as he settled for a three Musketeers bar.

“Actually, ma’am, I’m not. My family and I are only stretching our legs. We moved away from our old house, so we’re going to find a new house.”

“Where were you from?”

“We’re actually going to move to Milwaukee because my mother got a job there,” Gregory answered as he saw Morgan head to the ladies’ room.

“That’s my sister,” Gregory added.

She didn’t say anything when Morgan walked by. Morgan didn’t pay any attention when Morgan walked by to see he was involved in a conversation.

“We’re originally from somewhere else, but I don’t want to share with you. I’d better head out. I don’t want to keep my family waiting. And it was nice talking to you,” Gregory said politely as he walked out to rejoin Carol.

“You were gone for a while,” Destiny greeted her younger brother.

“I’m sorry if I kept you waiting. I was busy being involved in a conversation. Are we ready to leave when Morgan returns? I bought a snack for myself while I paid for the gasoline, but since I don’t have much money to buy you all something, so it only cost for one person,” Gregory told his mother.

“That’s all right, Gregory,” Carol told him.

When Morgan returned, Gregory asked if everyone else were ready to get back on the road, which they were. Again Gregory had Hunter, so he followed Carol.


	21. Chapter 21

Sunday came. Carol and her children were able to attend their first Sunday at the Church of the Messiah. Carol saw from their first meeting that Pastor Daphne was friendly and so far Carol liked Daphne.

“I’m glad to see you all make it here to Milwaukee safely. Today will just be introducing you to the congregation,” Daphne told them.

“Thank you for having us join your church, Daphne,” Carol said.

“You’re welcome. I’d still be searching for the right person, but the Lord pointed out that you were the right person for this Church even though you didn’t meet the beliefs this Church has. We believe in marriage, but we like to have families that aren’t divorced or anything, but the Father told me just this once it was okay, but it took me a while to think about it and agree,” Daphne told Carol.

“That does happen, Daphne. But we do know it’ll take time for this Church to get to know me and the kids,” Carol replied.

“Right. Why don’t you introduce me to your children?”

“We’ll do that now. This one is Hunter. He’s thirteen,” Carol said, “this is Morgan, this is Gregory. He’s nineteen and last, but not least, Destiny. She’s twenty.”

“Nice to meet you,” Daphne told them.

“What do you say?” Carol asked her kids.

“It’s nice meeting you too, Pastor,” all four of them said inunison.

Hunter saw that Daphne was nice, but he didn’t want to share with Daphne, his mother, sisters and Gregory he lost interest in believing in Christ, so he kept it to himself. But again that could change, Hunter knew.

During the service, Hunter got up from his seat and decided to walk around. Carol didn’t seem to pay attention that her son left during Daphne’s message. He wasn’t too sure about this congregation since today was his first day. Even Carol and the rest of his family had this Church with but it will take time to get used to this one.

While walking back and forth, Hunter saw a girl just his age walk towards his direction. 

“Hello,” the girl said.

He looked up and saw a blonde – haired girl with blue eyes.

“You from here?” she asked Hunter.

“No. I just moved here,” he told her turthfully.

“Oh. My name is Susan,” she said.

“Hunter Cline.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Hunter. This your first Sunday here?”

Hunter nodded.

“Yes,” he told Susan.

“Everybody here is friendly. It will take you and your family a while to get used to this new enviornment.”

“I know. That’s what Pastor Daphne told us.”

“So you already met her then. Have you met anyone else?”

“No.”

“I hope you will enjoy a new chapter here at the Messiah. I’ve been here a while, so I have tons of friends, and I’m sure you will as well.”

“I believe it,” Hunter agreed.

Then he added, “Maybe you can meet my family sometime.”

“I’d love that. What did you say your name was again?”

“Hunter Cline.”

He shook Susan’s hand.

“Thank you. I enjoyed meeting you,” Susan told him.

“Same here.”

When she walked back in the sancutry, he had the feeling that God was having plans for future friendship with this Susan girl since she was his age. He could wait to tell Carol he met somebody here at the Messiah. He was feeling shy, so that’s was why he left the sanctury. Hunter told himself since this was his first Sunday here, it was a good start at the minute. Carol would have good news when he shares it. ‘Mom should like Susan. Let’s see what happens at the introduction’ he thought to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

After Sunday’s message, Daphne closed the message by asking Carol and her children to come up so they could be introduced to the congregation. 

“This woman and her family were the ones I have been talking with for a while. They moved here just recently, but they would appreciate your help them get settled in their new house.

“Why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Daphne asked as she looked at Carol and family.

“I am Carol Cline. These are my children and they are Gregory, Destiny, Morgan, and Hunter.”

Carol went on to let the congregation know where they originally moved from. Daphne once again did the talking.

“Mrs. Cline and her family didn’t really meet our beliefs, but since Mrs. Cline is divorced, but I had this one conversation with the Lord. This church actually never gives a trial run when we get new members, but I did ask God that, and He told me this is not necessary to give Mrs. Cline and her family a trial run, but I did argue a little bit to the Father about it, but He said Mrs. Cline and her family are the only ones I have to choose, so I had to obey what He told me.

“Let’s close in prayer. Father, Thank You for Your message today. We all shall see what You have in store for Mrs. Cline and her family’s future with the Messiah. Only You know what and how this family’s future would be like here in Milwaukee. As what Jesus told his disciples, “How can you not know the Father? Who bought you here? I am the Truth, the Way, and the Life. How could you not know how to find your way? So that is what You are doing right now to this new family by showing Mrs. Cline and her family the Truth, the Way and the Life. In Your Name, Amen.”


End file.
